Snow owl
by galaxywolf169
Summary: She has been a spirit for about 200 years. She loves her job and what she can do. she tries not to think about her past, not wanting to remember what she left behind. Most of the time she only comes face to face with nightmares during her job. But one night she comes across him.Lets just say, he wasn't that happy to meet her the one who kills his nightmares. Long time between updat
1. Prologue Part One: Late Night Walk

**Prologue Part One: Late Night Walk  
**

Walking through to woods, I take a deep breath of crisp night air. I look up at the moon that is shining in all it's glory, and gave a small smile. Things have been a blur lately. A few weeks ago my parents told me I am to be married to a man I don't even know and have never meet. It happens a lot where I live, though I never actually thought it would happen to me. I hate the idea of marry a man I don't know. Cause, for all I know he could pick his nose and eat the buggers! Which is disgusting! I don't care what my parents say, I won't nor will I ever marry a man with such nasty habits.

Nodding my head in a silent promise, I turn and look at my brother that is walking beside me. He looked like he was deep in thought about something, which is not that good of a look on him. Usually he is laughing and smiling about something his friends did and telling me all about it, or just smiling for no reason. _Does it have something to do with my wedding?_, I wondered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a worried frown. Startled, he looks up at me with sad eyes but looks away before I can read anymore off his expression. "Nothing." he mumbles under his breath.

"Nothing?" I ask annoyed and slightly angry that he wouldn't open up to me. "Don't you "nothing" me, mister. Now, what is wrong?"I ask in a demanding tone.

After a little bit of hesitation, he finally open up. "Its just...," he trails off. Making a jester with my hands, I tell him to continue. "...you're getting married and will been leaving soon. A-and I don't want you to leave. You have always been there to chase the darkness away when I am scared and alone. I can't loose you, sis. You're all I have." he said, tear coming to his eyes.

"Jason," I say tenderly, crouching down to his level. "I would never leave you, Jason. The only thing that is going to happen is that I'm going to move to a different part in town. I'll always be there for you and visit you every week. I promise." I say giving him my pinky to pinky promise."Pinky promise." Grinning he takes my pinky and shakes it with his pinky before letting go. "And I'm not all you have." I say scolding him for thinking such a thing. "There's your friends, our nanny, mother, father, Louie our dog, and tons of other people that care about and love you. And don't you ever forget that, you hear me?" I ask him serious, looking deep in his hazel eyes.

After he nods in response, I stand up with a nod of satisfaction. I dusted the snow off my dress and start heading home to sit by the fire, drink hot coco, and go to bed. Jason, whining about wanting to stay out longer, following right behind me.

* * *

**An: So that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it! The second part will be up sometime. REVIEW!**


	2. Prologue Part Two: Party Time

**Prologue Part Two: Party Time  
**

Today's the day! The day that I finally get to meet the man I am going to marry. I can't wait! I at last, get to meet the person I will spend the rest of my life with. What's even more amazing is that my parents and the town are going to host a party to celebrate our engagement.

Notice my fake enthusiasm and sarcasm. I am dreading this day, not wanting anything to do with it. I am not going to go willingly! I will put up a fight and be more stubborn then I have ever been!

I jump up in surprise when a knock sounds on my door, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" I yell. They opened the door and the person that comes through is well... "Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. The man smiles and I almost faint, his smile is so white, perfect, and charming.

"Well, you're definitely as beautiful as I keep getting told." The stranger says smiling wider. Turning away in embarrassment, I flush a faint shade of pink.

"And I say again, who are you? Also, who is telling you those things?" I ask my head still turn away, trying desperately to will my blush to go away.

Chuckling, "William, at your service, my lady." He said bowing deep at him waste, smiling up at me. Ignoring my second question.

Playing along I stand up and curtsy back. "And what do I owe you for this pleasure of meeting such a fine man?" I ask, using my best royal voice.

"How about giving me the pleasure of escorting you to the party?" William ask wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laugh an actual real laugh for once, not my fake laughs that I use a lot. It felt good to _actually_ laugh again.

"I would love that." I mange to get out. Smiling at me he starts to head for the exit and opens the door. Right when I think he is about to leave, he turns around in the door way abruptly.

"Well farewell for now, my dear lady." Taking a deep bow once again, smiles at me, and leaves closing the door behind him.

_'Just who was that man?'_

* * *

"Susan! Hurry up! Your going to be late for the party!" My mother yells up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yell back, just getting done doing the finishing touches on my hair. I'm so nerves for the party. I hope I like him and he likes me, cause if not I'm doomed to live a miserable life. I decided to wear a royal blue dress that isn't one of those big 'poofy' dresses, or as I like to call them. It's nice and airy and light.

Doing a once over in the mirror one more time, I look at my hair and face. My deep auburn hair is pulled up into an elegant bun on my head. My piercing blue eye pop out against the black makeup on my eyelashes. I guess I look nice enough. I exit my room and race down the stairs.

I can't stop all the "what if's" from running in my head and its stressing me out. What if he is ugly and old? What if I make a fool of myself? What if I can't somehow get out of the arranged marriage? All these thoughts are driving me mad, the last one making me more worried then the others.

"Ahhhh there you are, and don't you look lovely!" My mother exclaims when I get to the bottom of the stairs, holding me an arms length away to examine me.

"Mother." I wine rolling my eyes. "I am anything but pretty."

"Oh shush! You are beautiful and don't you ever think other wise. Now lets get you to that party. I can't wait for you to meet him! He is absolutely charming, and quite the looker if you ask me." My mother chatters on and on. I learn a long time ago what to tune out and what to lesson to.

"Mother." I say, interrupting her rant. "What about that man that said he would escort me to the party?" _He didn't change his mind did he?_

"Oh. Well he...um. Had some other things he had to do." She says, looking away. I frown in disappointment. "But he will be at the party." she says with a smile trying to cheer me up. I give her a small smile of thanks. "Okay, I think the carriage is ready to go and is waiting for us."

We step out of the door and onto the porch, were you can see the beautiful mountains in the distance. I have often daydreamed about what it would be like to fly above them at night. The moon shinning above me, making the snow on the mountain glow.

Giving a sigh, I make my way over to the carriage that is waiting on us in the drive way. The footman jumps down and opens the door giving me a hand getting into the carriage, then my mom. Then we begin our journey to town.

* * *

When we make it to town everyone is hustling about on the streets. Making last minute errands before the party starts. I don't know why, but my parents invited _everyone. _I watch people as we pass them, wishing I was them. I wish I was the one getting ready to go to someone else's celebration. Watching them get married instead of me. Why me? Why did it have to be me?

We make it to the town square where there is a fountain with an owl on it, water coming out of the feathers of its wings. I had good memories of that fountain.

"We're here!" My mother exclaimed, clearly more excited then me.

"Yay." I say halfheartedly.

"Cheer up, Susan. You may have fun." Mother said. I roll my eyes and look out the window. People are starting to pour into the town square, looking excited to be going to a party. To bad I can't be that happy.

The footman jumps off of his seat and open our door for us. Not taking the hand the footman offered me, I jump out of the carriage. My mother scuffs at me, saying that was very unladylike, while taking the footman's hand and slowly stepping out of the carriage. I roll my eye for the third time today and start making my way through the mass of people.

_Where is that little squirt? He has to be around here somewhere, _ I thought to myself. I remember my brother leaving with my father to go to town square early to make sure every thing was going as it should. With all these people here, though, I can't seem to find him. I wanted to spend most of this party with my little brother to make up for all the time I wont be there. Give him a memory to remember when he misses me. But if I can't find him I can't do that.

I was about to give up when something bumped into me from behind. I turn around and don't see anyone at first, but look down when I feel a tug of my dress. _There he ways!_

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" I shout and crouch down and give him a death hug.

"Susan!" he shouts back, upset. "You're embarrassing me."

I look up to see his friends standing right behind him, their faces red from trying to hold in there laughter. "Awwwww!" I say. "Is someone embarrassed of their big sister?" I ask smirking evilly, which he couldn't see, being in a hug and all. I pull away and see his confused face. I laugh and start kissing him on the cheek and hugging him over and over.

"Susan!" Jason shouts, his face as red as a tomato. I stop kissing him on the cheek and fall over laughing my head off. His friends soon join me, no longer able to contain their laughter. I stop laughing running out of breath, and sit back up. As soon as I pull myself together I look at my brother, who had the most adorable pout on his face. Not being able to stop it I fall over again and start laughing all over again.

"Fine. Be that way." Jason said, walking off. I quickly stand up still laughing a bit, yell for him to come back. He ignores me and keeps walking. I speed-walk after him, trying desperately to catch up with him. "Jason! Wait!" I yell over and over again, but he just keeps walking. Finally having enough, I pull my skirt up and run after him, catching up quickly.

I step in front of him, block his path, and stare down at him glaring. "Why didn't you stop?" I ask. Jason just looks down at the road. Sighing, "Forget about it. Come on lets go find mother and father." I said and take his hand, dragging him behind me. He doesn't protest.

Looking around for what seemed like hours, I spot them in front of the fountain. Chatting away to some neighbors about who knows what. I drag Jason with me over to them.

"Hello, Mother." I said. She jump at least three feet in the air and spins on her heel glaring at me.

"Don't startle me like that. I am getting to old for that type of scare. I could have a heart attack!" Mother says over exaggerating, as usual.

"Relax mother," I said. Trying to repress the urge to roll my eyes. Don't want to seem like a brat in front of neighbors. "Sooo... When do I get to meet him?"

Mother smiles at me, kinda creeping me out. "You already have." She says still smiling that creepy smile.

"What?" I widen my eyes in confusion. "When?" I ask confused.

"He came to the house earlier. Remember?" She ask, smiling innocently.

I just open and close my mouth like a fish, making a fool out of myself. _That handsome man is who I am marring? _"But...but..." I say shocked. "That's not right, though. He's to handsome for a girl like me. He can do better than me." I say with a sad look on my face.

"What are you talking about?" Jason, who I totally forgot about, asked. I look down at him to see he is scolding me. "Your the prettiest girl I have seen." He said smiling up at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank, Jason." I said ruffling his hair. 'Hey' he complains, pouting and fixing his hair. I laugh at his pout and mess it up again when he done fixing it. He sigh in defeat and doesn't try to fix it again.

"Come on!" Jason said grabbing my hand. "Lets go play some of those games I saw." He says pulling me along. Looks like it my turn to be dragged around.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. I keep leaving you guys waiting to find out how she dies and what spirit she turns into. But this is turning longer than I wanted it to be so I am putting it in to three parts. Have any questions or comments just review! :) **


	3. Author's note

**AN: I am soooo sorry you guys had to wait this long. Over the summer my parents shut off the internet because the thought I wouldn't need it again till school started. So long story short, I had no internet over the summer. Plus, when they finally did turn it back on, my computer quit working. Hopefully I will be able to get you the third part of the prologue some time in the next week. I kind of have a busy schedule right now with band going on and all the homework I'm getting. So just hold on another week my fellow readers and writers. :)**


	4. Prologue Part Three: No Regrets

**AN: Wow ummm... I guess I have no excuse as to why this is so late. All I can say is the I am so sorry. I kind of forgot about this and got side tracked with school. Soooo yea.**

* * *

Snow Owl prologue: part three

**Few hours after party:**

That was the most fun I have had in years! I still can't believe I won that puppy! Said puppy was in my lap right now chewing on my gloves, being all cute and fluffy. I think he's a mutt but who cares, he's adorable. Mother started to get tired, so Father sent us home. Here we are, seating in the carriage, going down a insanely bumpy road.

"Mother, are we there yet?" Jason asked.

"No Jason, we are not." Mother replied.

"How about now?" he asked once again.

Mother sighed in exhaustion. "Jason," I said, "Please be quiet and let mother rest, please." I hoped me saying please twice would give him the hint to listen to me for once and be quiet. To my relief, he did. The carriage fell into peaceful quiet for the first time in years. I look out the carriage window and watch the trees go by, well what I can see in the dark. The party lasted longer than I thought it would and it was past sundown, so everything was dark. I watched the shadows as we went by, seeing if I can find any animals hiding in them. To my dismay there was only a few nocturnal birds.

"Susan?" Jason whispered to me. "Are we almost there yet? I want to go on a walk again, this time with our new puppy." He said look down at Jerry(that's what he named the dog) and grinned when he saw him asleep.

Giving a light chuckle under my breath, I smile at him and say, "Sure, why not? As long as Mother and Father agree."

He gives a big whoop of joy, but quickly clamps a hand over his mouth and sends a apologetic look to Mother. Mother just looks over at us in confusion of what we where so happy about. I shake my head and give her a small smile and got back to looking out the window. Not to long after that we made it to our insanely long drive way. Why is every thing in my life insane? I thought. Mother already gave us permission to go on a walk as long as we be careful and Jason takes his gun that he got for his birthday.

Getting out of the carriage, I tell Jason to go get dressed in something warmer while I do the same and to meet me in the living room when he is done. Nodding in agreement he quickly raced up the stairs to get dressed. I follow him up the stairs just a bit slower, taking my time. Got to save my energy, because knowing Jason its going to be a long walk. I feel sorry for that puppy, it's going to be exhausted.

* * *

**15 Minutes later:**

After putting on a much warmer dress and boots, I head down the stairs toward the living room. I walk in to the living room and see Jason sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire place, looking at the flames lost in thought. As quietly as I could, I make my way over to the chair sitting adjacent from him. He didn't noticed me.

"Jason?" He jumps a little and looks over at me startled.

"When did ya get over there?" He asked me.

"Its 'When did _you_', and only a few seconds ago." I say in reply.

"Oh." he said looking back at the fire.

"Well you ready to go?" I ask.

"Almost. We just got to get Jerry and my gun, then we can go." Jason said, jumping up to his feet and smiling in excitement. I smiled and nodded in agreement. Standing up, we made our way to the parlor where Jerry is. Then went and got Jason's gun.

* * *

**On a trail in the forest:**

It was a half moon tonight and the sky look as pretty as ever. The snow on the mountains in the distance reflected the moonlight just slightly, making them gleam. Jason walking on my right and the dog on my left. It was nice and peaceful and the forest had a certain tranquil feeling to it, helping me relax and take a load off.

"Hey, Susan? Are you scared of getting married?" Jason asked out of the blue, looking up at me with his innocent hazel eyes. I look at him with my head tilted to the side in curiosity, wondering why he would asked that but answer him nevertheless.

"Yes." Is my simple reply.

"Then why are you going though with it? If your scared." He said.

"Because you have to face your fears no matter how terrifying they are. If you don't, eventually those fears are going to come back and haunt you. Besides, some fear is good for you, but too much can be dangerous." I say giving him a minuscule smile.

"Someday I wish to be as brave as you." Jason says with a look of admiration.

I give out a humored laugh and tell him, "Jason, I am anything but brave. You've seen me, I ran away from a mouse that one time! That is anything but brave."

"Yeah, but you got Dad's shovel, ran back to it, and killed it." He deadpanned.

"That's not the point Jason." I say rolling my eyes.

"Sure. Whatever you say Big Sis." He said with a smirk.

I roll my eyes again and keep on walking down the trail that my parents own. It goes on for about 10 miles and is called moonlight trail. They named it that because the soil is very light, so at night when the moon shines on it in looks almost white.

Jason and I walked on for another 10-15 minutes before we stared to head back. We only walked a few yard back when Jerry(Our dog, you know the cute adorable little fluff ball that will roll in anything dirty that he can get his little paws on... right, back to the story) started barking at something off in the forest.

"What is it Jerry?" My brother asks crouching down to his level and look to where his is barking.

"Jerry, quiet." I demanded. I listen, straining my ears to pick up anything. But hear nothing. Zilch. It was quiet, too quiet. "Come one Jason, It was probably just a squirrel or something." I say turning around and kept on walking back home. Keeping my suspicion to myself. Jason ran back up to me holding Jerry, who was still growling.

"Are you sure it was just a squirrel?" Jason asked looking around with weary eyes.

"I'm sure, Jason." I say to him with a reassuring smile. I saw some of the tension in his shoulders leave, but he was still on edge.

We continued on for what felt like hours but was probably only 5 minutes. Jerry finally stopped growling and was casually walking beside Jason, sniffing the occasional plant that he found interesting.

**_Craaack!_**

I froze along with my brother. We both slowly- antagonizing slow - turn around, but see nothing. My brother and me share a look, both reach a understanding. We both ran faster than a gazelle with a lion on its trail out of there and down the path with Jerry hot on our heels.

* * *

**2 Exhausting minutes later:**

Jason and I are bent over panting like a one legged dog that just ran a marathon. Probably looking like idiots gasping for air the way we were. _That was the fastest I have ran in my short little life time._

"I.._pant.._think we.._pant_..lost them. " I say still gasping for air.

"Whoever they are that is." Jason says slowly still a little out of breath.

"Yea, lets just get home." Jason nods in agreement.

**_Crack._**

_You have got to be kidding me! I hate the world and everyone in it! _I yell in my head. _Can't they just give me a break for once?!_

"Crap." I mumble under my breath.

"Uh... Susan? Should we run again?" Jason ask his voice almost cracking.

"No. This is a perfect example of what I meant earlier about not running away from your fears. Hand me the rifle." I say with a look of determination on my face. Hesitantly, he hands it over. I quickly check for bullets and am happy to see it is fully loaded. I pull Jason protectively behind me and wait for whatever or whoever is chasing us to come out. Everything seem to stand still for a few seconds. There was just silence, dreadful silence.

Then it speed up again when a huge wolf jump out of the shadows in front of me. I readied the rifle. Another jumped out to my left. I hear a growl behind me and quickly turn around, pulling Jason with me. I could feel him trembling. 'Susan' I heard him weakly mutter. _What to do. What to do. _I thought to myself. I have to get Jason out of here I thought to myself. Before I could do anything, Jerry jump out of Jason's arms and toward one of the wolves. Jason must have snatched him up when we heard the crack of a twig.

"Jerry!" Jason cried out in terror, watching as the wolf easily took him down. I lifted the rifle at the wolf and pulled the trigger. Miss. Again. Bulls-eye! Jason grabbed on to my skirt for dear life. One down two to go. Turning toward another I raise the rifle again. _Bang! _Another down. "Susan!" Jason cry's out again. I turn towards the other wolf but it's to late, it was already upon me.

"Run! Jason, run!" I yell to him as the wolf bit down on my dress and started pulling savagely. I look in his eyes probably for the last time and tell him, "Don't be afraid Jason. I am happy with my decision. Now _run_." I tell him with a sad smile, watching as a single tear runs down his face. So badly I wanted to reach out to him and wipe it away but I couldn't. I watch as he goes for a minute but a tug on my dress reminds me of my situation.

I turn my head around sharply and stare the wolf in the eyes for a moment. I could see the hunger and blood lust in its eyes. And quite frankly, it scared me. But I couldn't let it get to me, I had to lead it away from Jason. With a determined look in my eye, I tug back on the dress with all my might. I swung the end of the rifle around and hit it upside the head. With that, I ran in the opposite direction of Jason. I heard the wolf growl behind me and get up. Snapping twigs and crunching leaves as it went, not bothering with being stealthy anymore.

Quickly thinking, I turn off of the path and run in to the forest. Jumping over fallen trees and bushes, having to tug my skirt free more times than I can care to count. I ran for what felt like hours with the wild animal right behind me the whole time. I was starting to run out of breath and slowing down. Looking a head I could see the path I was on coming to an end. When I reached it I stopped abruptly. '_It's a stupid freaking cliff!' _I yell in my head. Just my luck. I look back toward the wolf and see it fast approaching. Looking back at the cliff, I had to make a decision. Get eaten by a wolf, or jump off a cliff? _'The odds are not in your favor today, Susan.' _I thought to myself. Giving a sigh, I close my eyes and jump. My last thought, _I am so sorry Jason, but I have no regrets so long as you are safe._


End file.
